This invention relates in general to packaging and more particularly to protectors for positioning objects in containers with an added measure of protection.
Many manufactured goods, particularly appliances and electronic equipment, possess box-like configurations and often have attractive finishes on their exterior surfaces. In order to protect these goods during transit and storage, manufacturers customarily pack them in boxes made from corrugated paperboard. By fitting corner protectors to an object of this character, a manufacturer can derive an extra measure of protection, for corner protectors create spaces between the exterior surfaces of the object and the walls of the box, so that a slight deformation or penetration of any box wall will not damage the packaged object. Indeed, shipping regulations often require such air spaces. Moreover, to a measure, the corner protectors suspend the object within the box and greatly help to absorb impacts that might otherwise be transferred from the box to the object with full force. Edge protectors serve the same function, but are more extensive in that they extend along an edge, sometimes from one corner to the opposite corner along that edge.
The typical corner or edge protector currently used in packaging rigid box-like objects in boxes is molded from an expanded polymer such as polystyrene. Once the packaging has served its purpose, these protectors are simply discarded along with the corrugated paperboard box. But the polymers from which the corner or edge protectors are molded do not degrade in landfills and may not be accepted for disposal at landfills. While most of the polymers lend themselves to recycling, that is to conversion into new plastic products, the conversion is not easily achieved. Aside from that, polymer foams tend to fracture and crumble when subjected to impacts, and when used for corner or edge protectors, will leave a residue of loose particles in the package.
Some corner and edge protectors are formed from built-up layers of corrugated paperboard, but these protectors require excessive layers of paperboard to achieve the desired thickness and usually require assembly by the packager. Furthermore, the layers of paperboard tend to collapse and thus transfer impacts that should be absorbed.
The present invention resides in a corner protector and an edge protector having their panels formed from honeycomb material, particularly paper honeycomb material. They absorb impacts well, easily degrade in landfills, will not easily fracture in the presence of impacts, are economical to manufacture, and the materials from which they are manufactured may be recycled.